


Жалость

by smokeymoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очень необычный взгляд на снарри.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жалость

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/183595) by iamisaac. 



Он поступает в школу, и лишь взглянув на него, тебе хочется отшатнуться. Это не ребенок Лили, это Поттер, снова Поттер, будто мало тебе было проблем с первым. Он выглядит самоуверенным: он точно знает о своей важности, даже когда сидит на первом уроке зельеварения. 

— Наша новая… _знаменитость_ , — бормочешь ты, а он даже не удосуживается опровергнуть твое заявление. 

Он знает, о да, он прекрасно знает, что в магическом мире его превозносят, подобно божеству. Старший Поттер тоже считал, что все должны лизать его ботинки только потому, что он — это он, Поттер. Ты не выносил Джеймса Поттера и сейчас испытываешь ту же ненависть, вскипающую внутри при одном взгляде на этого уверенно стоящего перед тобой ребенка. 

*  
Однажды на отработке ты ловишь его взгляд поверх стопки пергаментов и видишь не Джеймса, а Лили. И это больно, гораздо больней, чем было, когда ты мог укрыться за завесой ненависти. Ты заставляешь себя нахмуриться, когда он видит, что ты смотришь на него.

— Поторопитесь, Поттер, — бросаешь ты.

— Да, _сэр_ , — неохотно отвечает он, и этот тон снова делает его Джеймсом, а ты вновь наслаждаешься своей неприязнью.

*  
В Омуте памяти он увидел момент, тот самый, который не должен был видеть. Лили, о Лили — зачем ты только это сказал? Никто не должен был знать, чего стоило тебе всего одно слово, никто. И уж точно не мальчишка Поттер. Кто угодно, только не он. Отродье Джеймса. Каждый раз, глядя на него, ты видишь Лили. Лили, которая отворачивается от тебя и уходит с Джеймсом. Лили, которую трахает Джеймс. Именно это стоит у тебя перед глазами чаще всего, когда Гарри входит в комнату. 

И вот теперь. Теперь в его глазах _жалость_. Жалость и еще что-то, чего не можешь или не хочешь понять. Ты выплескиваешь тоску гневом и почти задыхаешься от желания выставить его вон. Выгнать прежде, чем он поймет. Он может тебя жалеть, как это делала _она_ , может презирать, как он. Ты не потерпишь ни того, ни другого, особенно от него.

*  
Когда он родился, ты отправил Лили письмо. Не Поттеру, только ей. Формальное, очень вежливое письмо, каждая буква в котором была написана с холодной точностью. Дни — а потом и недели — напролет ты ждал ответа. Хоть какого-то знака, что ты и она… нет, не друзья, уж точно не те, какими когда-то были, ее брак исключал это, но хоть что-то, что позволило бы тебе сделать шаг к примирению.

Она не написала. Ты говорил себе, что она слишком занята с ребенком и что ее молчание ничего не значит. А потом одним холодным ноябрьским утром ты встретил Блэка. Он читал письмо и смеялся:

— Ох, Лили, — услышал ты, — вот насмешила!

Она обращала свою любовь к Сириусу Блэку, писала Сириусу Блэку, но не тебе. Тогда ты понял, что Поттер преуспел — настроил ее против тебя навсегда. Никогда твоя ненависть к нему не была сильней, чем в тот миг.

*  
Он вырос. Теперь, когда ты смотришь на него, его сходство с Джеймсом Поттером очевидно, но все же не так сильно, как раньше. У него черные непослушные волосы, внутренняя уверенность, но, к твоему удивлению, высокомерия, которого ты ожидал, — нет. А может, и не было никогда.

Странно признать, но тебе жаль, что он испытывает к тебе неприязнь. Жаль, что, следуя последнему желанию Альбуса, ты вынужден отгородиться от Поттера и от Ордена, возможно, навсегда. Ты видишь в нем сына Лили, и сама Лили будто возвращается к тебе. Иногда тебе безумно хочется притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, забрать его, как ты должен был забрать Лили, но так этого и не сделал.

Его губы такие мягкие, полные и розовые. Он выглядит… наивным, будто ему нужно что-то, чего у него нет, но он и сам не знает, чего хочет. На пару секунд ты задумываешься, что мог бы дать ему то, что он ищет. А потом он пожимает плечами и отворачивается, шанс потерян, если вообще когда-то был. 

*  
Ты теперь постоянно следишь за каждым его движением из директорского кабинета. Ты не чувствуешь себя здесь на своем месте. Альбус с портрета подбадривает тебя, Финеас Найджеллус доволен твоим высоким положением — но все это тебе не нужно. Ты мрачно наблюдаешь, как Поттер ссорится с Уизли, как идет дальше с девчонкой Грейнджер. У тебя есть задание, которое ты должен выполнить, но это задание уже почти — почти — не определяет твой интерес к Гарри. Ты с изумлением понимаешь, что для тебя он становится «Гарри», а не «Поттером», как его отец. Тебе хочется пойти к нему и поведать все тайны, которые ты годами так тщательно скрывал.

Желание пугает тебя. Признай, ты боишься этого чувства, которое не ожидал испытать еще раз после смерти Лили. Ты отказываешься давать ему название, ведь слово «любовь» принесло твоему сердцу слишком много боли. Ты любил мать и смотрел, как над ней издевается отец. Ты любил Лили и наблюдал, как она предпочла тебя злейшему врагу. Что принесет тебе любовь к Гарри? Ты не даешь ей шанса.

*  
Он извивается под тобой и умоляет. В зеленых глазах плещется страсть, и он не скрывает ее. Он не такой, как Лили. Он понимает тебя, и это то, что ты так безуспешно искал в ней. Он кричит: 

— Северус, _Северус_! — И на его лице ты видишь обожание, а еще отчаяние. Он хочет тебя, лишь тебя, и для тебя нет ничего важнее, чем исполнить его желание. 

Ты просыпаешься в одиночестве, ты отвратителен самому себе за эти жалкие фантазии.

*  
Ты умираешь, и он рядом. Ты призываешь всю свою смелость.

— Посмотри на меня, — просишь ты.

Он не увидит себя, ты просто не можешь заставить себя показать ему эти моменты. Некоторые вещи остаются сокровенными даже перед лицом смерти. Ты отдашь ему Альбуса, Лили, тысячи осколков своего сердца, но не его самого. Мальчик и так несет слишком тяжелую ношу, поэтому пусть продолжает ненавидеть, незачем его разубеждать. Но ты все смотришь в эти зеленые глаза и чувствуешь, как утекает жизнь. Ты не видишь Лили, свою первую любовь, ты видишь Гарри — последнюю.


End file.
